The mystery of a missing earring
by apocalypsezy
Summary: One of Maura's earring is missing, would she be able to find it ?


Doctor Maura Isles was a very well-organized person, every her belongings has its own certain place. And she never ever had any trouble in finding them when she needed them. She alphabetized everything, so corkscrew was next to chopsticks, something like that. Maura thought it was most convenient and effective way, even so she lost something recently, which she had to admit to herself that it was so surreal and unusual.

The thing is that one day morning, Maura decided to wear his favorite sky blue dress, in her mind, her big silver loop earrings should be the most matched choice to the dress. She searched every possible place and corner she could thought in her bedroom, but still nothing, not even a clue. The more she tried, the more furious she got. Finally, she only left one choice which was change the cloth. You know, how fussy she was, especially when it came to the fashion thing.

The little incident already made the doctor's day blue. "Great, it is such a good way to start my day." She thought to herself. Nothing could cheer her up until one person stood in front of the Boston PD and smiled to her in the distance. "God, what has she done to me? One simple smile from her can make my day." She murmured.

"Hey, Maura, what's up? You got that face." Jane came to say hi with her famous Rizzoli grin.

"What face? What do you man, Jane?" Maura confused and frowned her eyebrow a little bit.

"You got that face which said that someone sneaked into your closet and throw away your boxes."

"Jane, you are making nonsense. I set up the security alarm system that no one is supposed to be allowed into my house without a key." Maura stated the fact of matter.

"All right. So you wanna tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked with concern in her voice, even she was amused by Maura's geek reaction.

"Oh, it's just that this morning I can't find my earring, you know, my favorite ,the sliver one." She answered while they got into the elevator.

"Really? I know you liked that pair very much. No wonder you were so upset."

"Yeah, but not anymore. I got cheered up though." Maura smiled mysteriously.

"Great, good to hear that. Listen, I gotta go. See you later."

"See you."

Several hours later

After a long day's boring paper work, Maura was pouring herself a big glass of red wine when she heard a knock on her door. She put down the glass on the counter before she went to answer it with bare feet. She already knew who that could be, it was really unnecessary to look through the peep hole.

"Hi" no surprise, there stood Jane with a hand in her long curly hair.

"Hi there, stranger." Maura answered playfully.

"Come here you." Jane said with some sort of demand, which Maura obeyed happily. She loved it when Jane was bossy sometimes. Without uttering a single word, Jane's mouth crashed into Maura's. Maura's hands quickly tangled in her long, curly hair to pull her closer.

"Aren't you gonna let me in? Because I got something for you, if you want it." After a long passionate kiss, Jane said and pretended to be impatient.

"Of course, come on in please." She pulled Jane into the house. After the front door was closed, Jane found herself trapped between the door and Maura.

"You are a bad girl, aren't you, doctor Isles?"

"I am a good girl, you know that." In no time, Maura planted her lips on Jane's and placed her hands on her hips. Jane responded with a soft moan into Maura's mouth and pressed her body to hers.

"Wow, what's that for, sweetie?" Jane asked after broke the kiss.

"Because you got something for me, and I wanted to thank you properly." Maura answered innocently.

"Oh, yeah? But you don't even know what it is. What if you don't like it?"

"I know I will love it. I love everything comes from you, honey." She answered sincerely.

Jane smiled happily after what Maura had said. "Maura Isles was such a sweet lover, how lucky she was to deserve someone like her." Jane thought.

"Come on , honey, what is it? I am waiting here now."

"I thought you were a very patient person. Guess not, hah." Jane handed over a black box to Maura. Opened the box, Maura found her big sliver loop earring was lying inside it.

"I thought I lost it. Where did you find it, Jane?" Maura asked curiously.

"I found it couple days ago under one of my pillow, let me be specific for you , which you always sleep on."

"Then why didn't tell me this morning when I told you I thought I lost it?"  
>"I thought this way would be more fun, don't you think? And I may get some reward if I am in good shape."<p>

"Ok, I think I should say thank you then. Thank you, hun." She planted a gentle kiss on Jane's right cheek.

"That's it? I thought I could get more than that." Jane pretended to say it out disappointedly.

"Since the fact that I get my favorite earring back, I guess I should be more generous. What do you want then as your reward" She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

Jane pulled some strands of Maura's blond hair behind her ears, one hand hold her back the other touched her chin gently then said: "You, I want you. And only you."

Suddenly Maura slipped her hands around Jane's hips to her ass while she captured Jane's lips into a more passionate and intense kiss. As Maura grabbed her ass, Jane couldn't help but thrust herself into Maura's body, a moan escaped from her mouth.

"Shall we move this into a more comfortable place?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"As you wish." Maura stole one more kiss from Jane's lips before lead her Jane into the bedroom.


End file.
